This project is the final program in the ORCAS eldercare worksite series. It will provide interactive multimedia support for employed family caregivers who are assisting with activities of daily living (e.g., dressing, bathing, feeding). Based on the Lazarus & Folkman model of stress and coping, video testimonials and animated demonstrations will be used to convey knowledge, cognitive/behavioral coping skills and affective learning to employed family caregivers caring for family members at the end of life. Topics will include Caregiving Tips, Emotional-Spiritual Issues, Important Medical/Legal Decisions, and Getting Help. Features include a) a problem-solving module in which viewers can make a plan to address a concern, b) a listing of state, national and local resources, and c) a "Guide Me" section that personalizes the program to those issues pertinent to each individual caregiver. In addition, there will be a module for worksite managers designed to help them better understand and implement eldercare programs. Employee Assistance Programs and Work-life balance initiatives will find this a cost-effective method of supporting employees who bear caregiving responsibilities. Phase I will be evaluated in a randomized trial with female employed family caregivers. The end result will be a marketable program in CD-ROM, Intranet and Internet formats.